Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season, and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee. It aired on March 15, 2011 as the Regionals Episode. Plot The Warblers open the show with “Misery” by Maroon 5. Kurt seems very bored with it all. When Blaine asks what is wrong, he admits that he is jealous because the Warblers' songs are all Blaine-led numbers and that a lot of other talent is being left out of the spotlight. Kurt is buffing his nails when Pavarotti, the Warblers’ canary left in his care, suddenly drops dead (in what he suspects is a stroke) . Kurt shows up at the Warblers’ next meeting in stylish black sans uniform and pours his heart into the Beatles’ “Blackbird”. Blaine's expression during this song shows that he has at that moment realized more romantic feelings " with the Warblers.]]towards Kurt which are revealed later in the episode. When the Warblers are choosing which songs to sing at Regionals, Blaine tells them from what Kurt has told him about New Directions that they can't possibly win with just him as the main singer & that they need to change the 11 o'clock number to a duet. Everyone votes to agree. He then deliberately chooses Kurt to be his duet partner. Kurt later asks Blaine why he chose him. He replies that sometimes in life you have a moment where you think to yourself "There you are, I've been looking for you for like... forever" and while Kurt was singing "Blackbird" he had that moment about Kurt. "You moved me" and he wants to be with him. Blaine then leans over and gently kisses Kurt. Kurt is at first a little shocked but excited & reciprocates the kiss. Blaine goes on to say that he thinks they should practice, Kurt says "I thought we were" and then they passionately kiss for a second time. Back in New Directions, Rachel tries her latest songwriting attempt on Finn. Her impassioned verse about being an only child is a step up from “My Headband” - but not by much. Finn tells her she needs to write from deeper within herself. Meanwhile, Quinn is plotting her Prom Queen campaign, but she’s worried that Rachel is getting in the way of that goal. She decides to follow the advice of an old adage- "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"- and supposedly befriend Rachel. When Rachel suggests writing their own original material for regionals, Quinn backs her up. Everyone agrees and they make several unsucessful attempts to demonstrate their original song. Santana sings a song about Sam's mouth, "Trouty Mouth ", and Puck sings "Big Ass Heart " directed to Lauren after he believes that he has hurt her feelings after singing "Fat Bottomed Girls ". Rachel sees Quinn and Finn together and suspects something is up. She asks Quinn to be honest with her, and Quinn admits that she and Finn are back together. When Rachel insists that she is not going to stop pursuing Finn because it's not over between them, Quinn tells Rachel that she doesn't belong in Lima, that she's destined for bigger things. Quinn, somewhat bitterly, says that when Rachel's off realizing her dreams, Quinn imagines that she'll settle for life in Lima with Finn, working as a real estate agent while Finn takes over Kurt's Dad's tire shop. When Rachel refruses to give up hope on Finn, Quinn becomes frustrated and tells Rachel that she needs to accept that she doesn't belong in the picture, that it's time for her to grow up and stop living in her "school girl fantasy world". If she continues her desperate search for a fairytale ending, Quinn says, she will never "get it right". In tears, Rachel leaves to write her song on her own- entitled "Get It Right" after Quinn's words. She performs it at Regionals with Brittany and Tina. At school, Brittany wants to know why Santana won’t talk to her, and says she misses being friends. Still hurt by being rejected in favor of Artie, Santana is cool and dismissive until Coach Sue shows up to tell them that they will pay for leaving her without her Cheerios, warning that she fights dirty. The girls open their lockers, only to have a locker full of dirt spit out over them, as Sue smirks on. Brittany says in disbelief " I can't even remember putting that in there" The day for Regionals arrives. Sue tells Will that she chose Aural Intensity’s set list with the judges in mind. They are: Rod Remington, Sue’s anchorman ex; Tammy Jean Alberston, a recent Tea Party candidate and Twitterer (Kathy Griffin) read Sarah Palin-eque; and Sister Mary Constance, a former exotic dancer turned nun (Loretta Devine). Aural Intensity’s opening number is the overly peppy “Jesus is A Friend of Mine” as an obvious ploy to get the judges' favor. Next up are the Warblers. Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience for the first time and Blaine finds this adorable "you're adorable". They open with Kurt and Blaine’s duet, “Candles” from Hey Monday. Blaine and Kurt are obviously singing the song to each other. Blaine follows up with “Raise Your Glass” by P!nk and the audience responds very enthusiastically, especially the New Directions. At the end of the song Kurt rushes up to Blaine in a hug. The Warblers are all smiles after what they think is a winning performance. Finn sees Rachel before she goes on stage to sing her solo, where he wishes her good luck. She says that last time they were here he told her he loved her. Finn instead repiles that her song is really good and Rachel continues on to sing her solo “Get It Right”, a song reflecting on the past failures in her relationship with Finn and expressing her deep desire to reconcile with him. Rachel looks over to Finn during the number, Finn smiles while Quinn looks on with concern. The finale is “Loser Like Me”, sung by New Directions and dedicated to the underdogs of high school. It ends with New Directions throwing slushies filled with red confetti at the audience. Finn and Rachel share a hug at the end of "Loser Like Me," and Quinn looks on disheartened. The judges confer. Tammy Jean, the blatant and shallow Sarah Palin/Christine O'Donnel stereotype, is a bit concerned at Dalton Academy (because she believes that being gay is NOT okay, it isn't a legitimate lifestyle choice or even in the 's performance.]]Constitution) "boys shouldn't do a duet". Sister Mary Constance on the other hand says that she is quite liberal for a nun, in fact she just joined so she had a place to live to keep away from the pole. She really enjoyed the Warblers duet but does ask "is it a gay school or just a school that appears gay?" Rod Remmington interjects with his own thoughts about gay rights. Tammy Jean liked the song about Jesus and believes Aural Intensity should win but Sister Mary Constance felt it was cheap pandering, something she didn't like even when she was a stripper. Tammy Jean did not like “Loser Like Me” because after her recent election loss, she did not sing about being a loser, she twittered that Obama was a terrorist. Sister Mary Constance "Oh no you didn't..."s and just as the arguing is about to fire up, Rod Remington pushes them to vote instead. The governor’s wife later announces that New Directions is the winner. The team celebrate while Kurt and Blaine look on saddened, but understanding. Sue punches the governor’s wife in a rage, shocking the performers and audience alike. Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does but the casket was bigger. Kurt also says he is disappointed over their loss, that he really wanted to win. Blaine says that they did win - "we've got each other out of all of this" and says that that's a much better reward than any trophy. Blaine smiling, offers his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiles and they walk away together under the tree, hand in hand. In the glee room, Mr. Schuester presents a MVP award to Rachel, who looks genuinely surprised and touched. Rachel gives a heartfelt thank-you speech, acknowledging that it was a risk and a true team effort, the team rushes up to her and they all embrace in a big group hug. Songs *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by Blaine and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Only Child' by Glee. Sung by Rachel. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Trouty Mouth' by Glee. Sung by Santana. *'Big Ass Heart' by Glee. Sung by Puck. *'Hell To The No' by Glee. Sung by Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana *'Jesus is A Friend of Mine' by'' Sonseed''. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Get It Right' by Glee''. Sung by Rachel with Brittany, Tina and New Directions Girls *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast ''' *Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington '''Guest Stars' *'Kathy Griffin' as Tammy Jean Albertson *'''Loretta Devine '''as Sr. Mary Constance Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes